The present invention relates to food and beverage holders and, in particular, to a food plate particularly suitable for use under circumstances where food and beverages are consumed while standing.
At cocktail parties, light buffets, when hors d'oeuvres are served, or any other situation where a person holds a plate with food in one hand and a beverage in the other, the need will arise for a free hand (to eat with, to shake hands, scratch an itch, take something from a pocket, use a napkin, etc.) requiring that someplace be found to put down either the food or beverage or both.
The prior art addresses this situation with numerous plates designed to hold a cup or glass and provide space for food. None of these prior art plates, however, have the structural integrity or design elements necessary to securely hold food and a beverage without fear of spilling. In addition, prior art plates that include a beverage-holding feature are typically bulky and require substantial space to transport and store.